


Some Nights

by harrystylescat77



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fetus, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Skinny Dipping, Woahfluff, lots of fluff, x factor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:10:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrystylescat77/pseuds/harrystylescat77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Louis wakes Harry up at midnight and they go skinny dipping in the X Factor house's pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on my Wattpad- harrystylescat77- come chat with me :)

Harry was awakened by the soft sound of sock-covered feet padding across the wooden floor of his shared bedroom and a voice softly telling him to wake up. A finger gently prodded at his left shoulder and Harry grunted.

Then, "I want to go swimming," Louis said quietly and Harry couldn't see his face in the dark, but he could automatically tell that Louis hadn't even gone to sleep yet, unlike the rest of the whole group of people living in the X-Factor house who had gone to bed early that night.

"But Lou, it's two in the morning," Harry murmured at Louis' dark figure hovering over him.

"Exactly, Haz. It'll just be us, we can do whatever we want, come on!" He whined. Harry wasn't one to say no, especially to Louis, so he groaned quietly and opened his eyes, swinging both of his feet over the side of the twin bed.

"Crazy-arse," he muttered, standing up and wobbling slightly at first, only to have Louis grip his arm to help him balance.

"What was that, Harry, hmm?" Louis taunted, knowing that Harry'd made a snarky comment, and stared up at him in the dark.

"Nothing, Boo, nothing," Harry assured, shaking his head slightly.

Harry thought they were in that awkward stage of not really being together, but both of them wanted to be more than friends; like they could trade playful hugs and even kisses (playful only, mind you. They'd never actually kissed kissed) and people were beginning to act like it was normal. So, maybe, Harry thought, Louis felt something towards him like he felt towards Louis. At least, that was what he was hoping.

"I thought so. Now, hurry up, curly, but keep your big, clumsy feet quiet, we don't want to wake anyone," Louis whispered Harry, still holding onto his arm and pulling him towards to door of the bedroom Harry was sharing with Aiden.

They slipped out of the bedroom and Harry closed it behind him as quietly as he could, Louis waiting for him in the hallway.

From the small, plug-in night-light on the wall near the top of the stairs, Harry could see that Louis was wearing only his striped, loose-fitting boxers, and he looked down, realizing he was also clad in his boxers. His were black and short and tight. All around good, Harry thought.

"Are you done there? Can we go now?" Louis asked sarcastically, noticing Harry's wondering eyes and open mouth.

"Oh, yeah, go ahead, I'm behind you," Harry replied, voice still thick coated in sleep. He thought then that he would do anything for Louis, even waking up in the middle of the night to go swimming in a pool that was probably wasn't much of a desirable temperature.

He smiled to himself as he followed Louis down the carpeted stairs and onto the main floor because he was sneaking out at night with his crush and no one had to know but them that maybe something would happen.

Louis turned around to grin at him for a second before slipping out of the back door that led to the pool, Harry following.

The night air was warm, but not hot. Just right, Harry thought, and the gravel and stones were pointy sharp on the bottoms of his bare feet. There was no wind whatsoever and it was so quiet that Harry thought he could hear his own heartbeat, then wondered if Louis noticed how it sped up every once in a while when he was around him.

Louis didn't seem to notice, after all, because he didn't say anything about it, and they were soon at the edge of the pool.

"I don't know, Lou, it looks cold," Harry complained, faking a shiver and rubbing his hands up and down his arms. He looked down at his feet, hooked around the rim of the pool filled with clear, almost glowing water. They'd turned on the lights on their way out, so it was just the pool lights and all the stars that provided light for them.

"Come on, Harry, don't be silly," Louis scoffed, and wrapped his small hand around Harry's right bicep, smirking at him from his position right beside him. "On the count of three?"

"Wait, no! No, no, no, I'm not ready yet, Louis!" Harry spazzed, taking a tiny step back. He wasn't sure why he was being so weird about jumping in the pool. It was only ten feet deep, but it was also Louis. Louis was grabbing onto his arm with his small, warm hand. Louis was using his smooth voice that he only used for Harry to try and coax him to jump in with him. It was just Louis, Harry thought to himself.

Louis laughed. "Are you ready now, love?" He looked at him with a smile and a twinkle in his eyes and of course Harry thought he was the prettiest thing he'd ever seen.

Harry nodded, looking down and watching his feet creep up to where they had been before, and he grabbed Louis' hand, entwining their fingers together and smiling brightly at him. "On three," he repeated.

Harry took a dramatic deep breath, turning to face the water once again.

"One," Louis starts.

"Two," Harry says, a smirk playing on his lips as a cheeky idea comes to him.

"Three!" Louis finishes and he jumps in and Harry leans forward quickly like he's about to, but pulls back at the last minute, watching Louis plunge into the water while he stayed dry, still standing on the side of the pool, grinning ear to ear.

"You absolute wanker!" Louis screeched probably a little too loud once he'd surfaced and started to tread water.

Harry snickered and tried to shush him, but ended up laughing too hard and he had to cover his mouth with his left hand while his body shook with laughter in order to keep himself from bursting out too loud.

"Harry, that wasn't fair, and it definitely wasn't funny. I am expecting your arse to do some sort of impressive back flip into this pool, Styles," Louis said, crossing his arms over his chest once he'd moved into the shallow area to give Harry more space to jump in.

All the while that Louis was complaining, Harry was backing up into the grass, and taking a running (more like a wobbly jog because it's Harry) start, jumping off the side of the pool and flailing his arms and legs in crazy ways, trying to make the biggest splash ever.

Louis thought he'd succeeded with that because the splash reached all the way over to where he was standing in the four foot shallow end. He still had his arms crossed over his chest and his hair had been swept out of his face and was now dripping down onto his shoulders. Harry saw, once he came up for air, that Louis was pouting his bottom lip out, and that almost made Harry forget how to swim (he was doing a simple doggy paddle, too), resulting in Louis making a face at him.

"What, can't you swim, now?" He mocked, and Harry realized that the water wasn't all that cold, really.

Harry begin to protest when Louis cut in, "It's fine, Haz, I know you were just thinking that I was the fucking fittest lad you've ever laid your eyes on, huh?"

"Of course, Louis. It's always you, Boo," Harry replied, smiling, as he swam properly over to Louis, feeling like a kid swimming obediently over to their parent.

"That wasn't a back flip, by the way," Louis stated quietly, once Harry had reached him and stood up, now a couple inches taller than him, once again, and the water up to right below the top of his shoulders and it was up to Louis' neck.

"Whatever, Lou, I know you loved it," Harry shot back.

"Oh, Harold, you sure- Harry," Louis cut himself off, noticing something strange in the water and pointing towards Harry's crotch, "where are your pants?

Harry was stark-naked and he shrugged his shoulders casually. "Must've fallen off when I did that killer jump, don't you think, Lou?" 

"Don't get too cocky, now," Louis scoffed. 

"So you want to talk about cock? I'm cool with that, Lou, I was just thinking the same thing myself-"

"Harry!" Louis scolded, and swatted his arm lightly, before dunking under the water and swimming away from him, reappearing at the opposite end of the pool, grinning. "I reckon you couldn't catch me if you tried!"

"Watch what you say, Tommo, I'll have you know I am actually an incredible swimmer," Harry stated, looking smug, right before he dove into the water and Louis didn't know how long it took, but it wasn't very long before Harry popped out of the water right in front of him, spitting pool water out of his mouth and some splashed onto Louis.

"Ew, Harry," Louis complained, but he was still grinning.

"I told you I was a good swimmer," Harry said, quickly running his left hand through his hair to get it out of his face.

Louis made a sound of approval and cocked his head to the side and squinted at Harry, who was still breathing heavily, face inches from his own.

Harry might have gotten a tad lost in the moment because the lights from the pool were all shades of green and blue and they were illuminating Louis' flawless face, and not to mention Lou's hair was still dripping wet and falling loose and long over his pretty, tan shoulders, and Harry thought he was losing control of his breathing. He did have asthma.

He couldn't help but stare at Louis' eyes, the intense blue of them staring back at him, he stared at his nose, the way it was slightly pointed and almost crooked at the end, and he stared at his mouth, his pink, shiny lips, perfectly pouted and shiny from the pool water, and he just really wanted to kiss them.

He was silently questioning why Louis hadn't said anything about Harry's uneven breaths, or why Harry kept getting even closer, why Harry gripped his hands to the back of Louis' neck and pulled him closer to press his lips to his own because normally, he would.

Louis' eyes fluttered shut and he first tensed, not actually aware of what Harry was doing but Harry was kissing him on the lips, Louis thought, snap out of it. So he did, and he rested his lower arms on Harry's shoulders and leaned into him, moving his mouth against Harry's and letting him gently suck at his lower lip. 

They were both on their knees because they were at the shallowest part of the pool and because they could, and Louis almost forgot that Harry was naked, but then he remembered and had to force himself not to laugh and ruin the kiss all together.

Louis noticed that, yeah, he had wanted this all along even if he hadn't realized it right away, and maybe Harry was a sucker for things like these (or maybe he was himself) but he sure was enjoying it, breathing hotly through his nose onto Louis' cheek.

He let Harry slip his tongue into his mouth and tangle it with his own, noting how he tasted of chlorine, and he brought his arms tighter around Harry's neck, pulling him impossibly close.

Louis made a sound in the back of his throat and that seemed to urge Harry on, and he gripped the sides of Louis' face instead and changed the angle that he was kissing his mouth.

The sound of their lips sliding together messily was the only thing that could be heard at the moment, except for their heavy breathing and maybe the pool filter.

Harry pulled back slowly with one last smack of lips, watching a string of spit play between their lips for a moment before breaking, and he stared into Louis' blue eyes, leaning his forehead on Louis', and it seemed like they would never be able to stop smiling and chuckling long enough for them to properly catch their breaths.

And if they left their boxers on the side of the pool for Niall to find in the morning, then he didn't need to question if it was Louis and Harry or not because they were just two boys; two boys who maybe had a bit of a crush on one another.

They were just two boys who definitely had a little bit more than a crush on one another and who had found themselves falling deeply and hopelessly in love.


End file.
